


i’d give up forever to touch you

by orphan_account



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe it was naivety or maybe it was simply because of his lack of comprehension about dating, but he assumed that she knew that his feelings for her were there and that she felt them for him too.[in which Max gets jealous when he sees Helen with another guy and he struggles to express how he truly feels about her. Heavy angst and drama included. Also features a jealous!Max.]
Relationships: Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	i’d give up forever to touch you

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) wrote this quick (this is a lie, i wrote this in two days,) lil sharpwin fic. i love the dynamic between the two of them and i kinda like that the writers are making them a slowburn ship for right now. that being said, once they begin to start exploring max and helen’s feelings for one another even more, i expect it to go allll out. i want all the angst! anyway, this may seem a little ooc for max — but given that we’ve seen how upset max can get (re: that episode when he got mad at floyd), i kinda pulled that aspect away and placed it into his character in this. (if that makes sense, lol). i also tried to incorporate the development of his feelings for helen and both of their struggles with vocalizing them because even though it’s been a while since the death of georgia i feel like max would still kinda struggle with moving on and it wouldn’t have felt right without at least acknowledging that in this story.

Max would typically describe himself as a fairly content person, sure his overbearing behavior and avidity of things he was passionate about occasionally made him appear a bit overzealous and sometimes callus, but still anyone who knew of him personally would undoubtedly vouch that he was a good person. It was disparate of him to pursue any shroud of chagrin or humiliation towards anyone, nor was he the type of guy to intentionally harbor childlike malice at anyone. 

It was rare that he ever got jealous; he would make meaningless jokes about how he desired to have the same taut physique like Floyd, instead of the lanky, body that he had, but those jokes never entitled any ill-manners. So, Max couldn’t understand why he had acted so irate and grouchy towards Helen’s date, Victor when she introduced him at the holiday party. 

He and Helen had always had these unresolved feelings of affections between each other that they’d never really discussed or acted up other than occasionally flirting with one another; he would intentionally graze his hand against the small of her back anytime he walked past her, or would extend his arm out to her whenever they walked home from work together. Max wasn’t good with words or emotions, so he would always touch Helen to let her know how much he cared about her.

But even through all the adoring glances shared between them, the intimate talks they shared on the rooftop of the hospital, her joining him and Luna for dinner almost every night for the past few months, they still never officialized their relationship with each other – which technically meant that either one of them could still date other people if they wanted to. 

But that was the issue: Max had no knowledge of Helen wanting to dating other men. He foolishly thought that their ‘unspoken thing’ kinda confirmed that there were some feelings between them. Maybe it was naivety or maybe it was simply because of his lack of comprehension about dating, but he assumed that she knew that his feelings for her were there and that she felt them for him too.

They were at their annual holiday Christmas party; he’d gotten Luna a babysitter (Heather Wrinkler, a high schooler who lived on the third floor with her mother) so he could attend. The day prior while they were seated in the hospital cafeteria chewing down on their lunch, he’d asked Helen if she wanted to come over to his apartment so they could arrive at the party together. 

She declined his offer, saying that she had to settle a few things before coming to the party. Max thought nothing of it and insouciantly brushed the topic of discussion off, continuing to eat his lunch. When his shift was finished, he pushed a sleeping Luna in the stroller down to Helen’s office. He brought his hand up mid-air and rapted a knock against the door. 

“Hey, you walking home with us tonight?” 

Helen rose from her perched position behind the chair and stood to her feet. Collecting the files of paperwork that were scattered across her desk, she neatly tucked them away in a folder before sighing softly. “Sorry, can’t. I gotta finish up the last bit of this paperwork about a patient.” She answers apologetically. 

Max thinned his pliant lips in a faint smile, trying not to allow his obvious disappointment to mar on his face. “It’s okay. I’ll still see you later at the party, right?” 

“Yup. G’night my little munchkin.” Helen coos softly at the sleeping toddler as she crouches down and pecks a soft kiss against the top of her blond curls. 

It seemed quite silly but Max was sad that Helen hadn’t joined them in their walk home. With their hectic schedules and everyone always running around the hospital attending to the care of their patients, sometimes it was hard for them to see each other for more than a few seconds without their pager buzzing them away, or another colleague asking for their help. Their walks back home would be the only private time they’d had together recently. 

Max always looked forward to that time they shared together. 

He sullenly strolled his sleeping daughter through the clamorous streets of the city, ‘til he reached their quaint little apartment complex. Max took a shower and dressed in his most formal attire; a simple dress shirt and a pair of khaki jeans (he really wasn’t a metrosexual kind of guy, okay) before dropping Luna off at the babysitter’s. He decided to haul a cab down instead of walking, not wanting to show up at the party with damp sweat stains adorning his clean shirt.

When he arrived at the hospital, he could see the bright holiday lights strewn across the walls from the outside of the building window. He greets an amicable smile as he walks through the front doors.

“Max! We thought you were never gonna get here!” He hears Lauren say as she drunkenly stumbled over to him.

She reeked of alcohol, her eyes were low and lidded, brimming faintly of a red color around the edges. Max smiled, feeling happy to know that his colleagues, who had all worked relentlessly in helping him keep the hospital in order and maintain stability, were enjoying themselves. They deserved it.

“What are you talking about I’m only–” He pulls out his phone and glances at the displayed time. “Five minutes late!” He says, speaking loudly over he loud timbre of the holiday music that was playing over the speakers. Glancing around, he sees everyone drinking, dancing, engaging in conversations with one another and overall, enjoying themselves. There was one person in particular in which he was adamantly searching for.

“Hey, have you seen Helen?” He asks, leaning closer towards Lauren’s ear so she could hear him better. She takes a sip of the alcoholic, fruity beverage that was in her cup before shaking her head.

“Nope. Haven’t seen here. I texted her earlier, she said that she would be here soon.” She informed before swiftly strolling off to go refill her cup.

Max sends Helen a quick message, asking if everything was okay before tucking it back into his front pockets. He spots Floyd standing casually in the far corner of the room, with his eyes averted downward onto the screen of his cellphone. Max walks over to him, playfully nudges him against the shoulder as he stands next to him.

“Evie couldn’t make it tonight?”

Floyd sighs softly as he slips his phone into the front of his pockets. “Nah. She wasn’t feeling too good tonight so she stayed home. I wanted to stay with her to make sure she was okay, but she insisted I come tonight. Said something about me needing to get out of the house more.” He shrugged before taking a small sip of his drink. He raised an curious brow at Max once he saw that expectant look on his face. “What?”

Max chuckled softly and shook his head. “Nothing. I–It’s just I think she’s right. You do need to get out more. But it’s not just you all of us do! We work so hard all of the time, we deserve to at least have one night of fun, right?”

Floyd purses his lips in thought before playfully rolling his eyes in agreement. “Yeah, okay. Maybe you’re right. Speaking of hard workers, where’s Sharpe?” He asks, curiously wondering where his friend was.

“I’m not sure. Lauren said that she talked to her earlier but–”

“Oh, man.” He hears Floyd lowly mutter. The sound of it makes Max furrow his eyebrows together in a piqued curiosity. Following the trail of Floyd’s gaze, Max looks towards the front of the hospital where he sees Helen entering into the room. He feels a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of her.

She looked absolutely breathtaking: wearing an all red dress that seemed to perfectly compliment her bodacious physique, bright red lipstick coated along her plumped lips. She glanced around the room, seemingly searching for someone (him, he presumed) and his assumptions appeared to be true because when she finally spotted him, her mouth pulled in a wide smile and she brought her hand up mid-air and waved at him.

“She looks, wow.” Floyd whistles, acknowledging how undeniably gorgeous she looked.

“Yeah, she does.” Max murmurs lowly, still mesmerized by her beauty.

“So, you finally gonna tell her how you feel tonight?” Floyd suddenly asks, and the inquiry makes Max’s cheeks flush in chagrin.

He already knew that his face was a crimson red color, from the way the heat seemingly rose all throughout his body. Momentarily pulling his eyes away from Helen, Max glances nervously over at Floyd. “Wh–How did you know?”

Floyd rolls his eyes and smacked his teeth at his friend’s blatant naivety. “Are you serious? Everyone knows! You two aren’t exactly discrete about touching each other or the loving looks you always give one another. Anyone with common sense could tell that there’s something going on between you two, but nothing has happened yet. Why?”

Max feels his flush deepen upon hearing that everyone in the hospital was aware of his crush on Helen. He bites at his bottom lip and sheepishly rubbed a hand across his neck before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He sighs heavily. “I guess I’m afraid of rejection. I’ve never been a suave smooth talker. When I met Georgia, I was surprised she even agreed to go out with me because I was so awful at flirting. With Helen, it’s like our friendship is amazing but I feel like that there’s a possibility that something more could happen between us, but I’m just worried that maybe she won’t feel the same or that she only see me as a friend.” Max truthfully admits, in which Floyd nods his head in understanding.

Chewing on his lower lip in thought, Floyd claps a hand on Max’s shoulder. “I understand where you’re coming from but I see the way you two look at each other man. There’s more than just a friendship between you guys. If you want something more then you should tell her how you feel. You won’t ever know unless you do.” Of course Max knew that Floyd was right; his un-discrete pining over Helen could only continue for so long. It was time that he confessed to her about how he feels, about how she makes him feel.

Exhaling a deep, shaky breath Max nods his head as he stood there inwardly scrounging up the courage to go over and approach Helen. “You’re right. Yeah, I should just tell her. I mean what’s the worse that could happen other than her saying that she doesn’t feel the same way.” He deflates as his reluctant doubts began to arise. “Maybe I shouldn’t–”

“Go over there!” Floyd asserts, giving Max preemptive push in the direction of where Helen was currently standing, talking to an inebriated Lauren. She looked up at him with wide eyes when he swiftly stumbled over to her.

He smiled sheepishly at her before turning around to snare a grimacing look at Floyd – who only smiled and gave him an encouraging thumbs up. “Are you okay? Or did you go overboard on the alcohol spiked eggnog like Lauren did?” Helen asks, smiling softly at him as she watched a limbless Lauren pout her lip petulantly.

“Hey, I didn’t drink the eggnog. I drunk the fruit punch that someone made and it was delicious.” She corrects, sticking her tongue out in a taunting childlike manner. “You should drink some, maybe you’ll loosen up a bit.”

“Mm one of us has to be the responsible one otherwise how would you get home?” Helen quirks, with a raise brow shaking her head wearily before finally averting her attention over to Max. “Hi.” She says, her voice is soft and sweet. Just like her he inwardly thinks as he feels the nervous flutters swarming around in the lower pits of his stomach.

“Hi.” He replies, watching as he sees her eyes seemingly roving over him as she noted in his apparel.

“You look nice.” She compliments.

“Thanks. So do you, I mean you look incredible.” She smiles in appreciation.

Clearing his throat, Max smooths a nervous hand over his slightly disheveled hair. He glances up to see Helen already staring at him with an amused smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. “I didn’t lie when I said you looked nice Max.”

“What? No, I know!” He immediately assured her, realizing that his tentative hand combing over his hair made it appear as if he was reluctant about her compliment. “Sorry. It’s just I have something I need to talk to you about and I’m kinda nervous.” He answers truthfully. 

Helen’s eyebrows arched in a perplexed furrow, her lips thinned in worry. “Everything okay? Is it something about Luna?” 

He shakes his head, hastily reassuring her perturbed worries. “No, Lu’s fine. Uh, do you think we could go up to the rooftop to talk? It’s kinda loud in here.” He infers, referring to the clamorous chaos that erupted around them. If he was going to tell Helen how he felt, he preferred to do it in a private setting, where it’s just the two of them sans any outsiders to interrupt their moment alone. 

Helen parted her mouth open, preparing to say ‘yes’ until the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her waist caused her to yelp in aghast. She jumped at the unfamiliar touch and quickly turned around, preparing to chide whoever the perpetrator was, but her anger demised as soon as it appeared when she turned around to see who it was. “Vic?!” She squealed incredulously, her mouth widened in a grin as she avidly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She chuckled lightly as they embraced, her head rested comfortably against Vic’s shoulder while he nestled his face in the warmth of her neck. 

Max stood there taut and completely baffled by the exchange. He’d never seen Helen so _affectionate_ with anyone else like that. Usually, she’s so reserved. He’s hugged her a few times, even held her hand once when they were walking through the park one night together after work, but it was never like that; all touchy and inviting. He clears his throat and the sound of the interjection causes the two of them to pull apart. 

Max thinned his lips in a tight smile. “Uh, who’s this?” The inquiry is meant to be a casual question, but it comes out as accusatory and snarky. If Helen notices she doesn’t say anything, instead she introduces the two of them to each other.

”Max, this is Victor my best friend from home; Vic this is Max my boss.” He tries not to be offended by her simple introductory as only being her ‘boss’ instead of her friend. Max extended his hand out and shook hands with Victor. 

“Back home? So you’re from London too?” 

Victor nodded his head. “Yeah. Hel’s and I grew up together. Been best friends since primary school.” He says, slugging an arm over Helen’s arm as he tugged her closer to his chest, pulling her into another hug. 

“Wow and you came all the way down here to visit her?” Max further questioned, glancing back and forth between the two of them. 

“I was already in the city for work. She told me about this party the other day when we were on the phone so I decided to surprise her.” Victor explains, smiling down at Helen. Max only silently nods his head in response. 

-

Being around Helen and Victor almost seemed _intrusive_. It was blatantly obvious that they were close (Vic reminded everyone about them being best friends every chance he got), but something about the way they were with each other made Max wonder if there was something else going on between them. Victor, Max noticed was very touchy with Helen and she obtained no issue with it at all. 

It seemed like they were in their own world; they were laughing heartily and talking with each other, all while absentmindedly forgetting about everyone else in the room. He knew it was silly and probably childish but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that she was paying Victor more attention than she was giving him. He had been waiting for her arrival all night so he could finally tell her how he felt, but the moment where he was about to do it he was rudely interrupted by Vic’s presence.

It was stupid, him feeling so threatened and jealous because Vic really did seem like a nice guy. It was just the way he looked at Helen, more importantly the way Helen looked at _him_ that made Max nervously fret. 

It was a way she’d never looked at him before: with mirth and enamor that crinkled in her eyes. The sight of it made Max queasy. There was absolutely no way he could possibly tell Helen about his hidden feelings for her now, not when Victor was here. He was practically joined at her hip, they looked inseparable and _happy_. While Max stood staunched over in the corner pouting, like a petulant child. He felt his jaw clench in recoil, a jealous simmer began to seemingly accrue while he watched the two of them blithely engage in a conversation with Iggy and his husband.

Max felt ridiculous, he knew he had no right to be jealous because he and Helen weren’t dating, she was allowed to date anyone as she pleases but it still he still couldn’t deny the fact that his heart shattered into tiny pieces every time he saw Helen smiling at Victor. 

It was about an hour after Victor’s arrival that Helen finally walked over to him. She was smiling as she approached a frowning Max. “Not having fun?” She asked, leaning her body slightly closer to his so he could hear her better. He could smell the saccharine scent of her fruity perfume lingering in his nostrils, the intoxicating stench was taunting him. 

Curling his lip upward in a feeble, putrid smile he shakes his head. “Nah, not really.” He simply answers, and when she frowns and asks him ‘why’ he had to refrain from making a witty comment about his mood being sour because he unfortunately had to endure an hour of bystanding and watching her flirt with Victor. But Max relents and responds with a non-accusatory retort instead. 

“Don’t know. Guess the alcohol isn’t strong enough and the music isn’t really my style.” He shrugs. It’s the most pathetic excuse, and if the bewildered expression that marred his Helen’s face was anything to go by, then she too could see right through his façade. 

“Oh. Hey, earlier when you said that you had something to tell me–”

Max quickly brushed it off with a dismissive wave of the hand. “Ah, it’s not important. Forget about it.” 

Helen’s eyebrows raise intuitively, she tilts a curious head at him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself tonight.” 

Max scoffed humorlessly at her. “And what is that supposed to mean?” He asks, noticing the the cadence of his voice was slowly transitioning into one of hostility and he tries to subside it, because he knew that his anger towards Helen was unjustifiable. He was being unreasonable, he knows, but all of the anger that had been inwardly stewing in him all night was on the precipice of spilling over. 

Helen blinked, clearly taken aback by his sudden irate behavior. “Nothing. Forget I said anything.” She mutters and as if the night hadn’t already been horrible, their conversation was interrupted by Victor who avidly sauntered over to them. He greets Max with a curt head nod. 

“Do you mind if I steal Helen really quick? I just requested for them to play Mariah Carey’s ‘Always be My Baby’, it’s our favorite song to dance to.” 

“Sure. Why not you’ve been doing it all night anyway.” He murmurs under his breath before tilting his cup up to his mouth and taking a sip. Over the rim of the red solo cup, he could see the equally perturbed expressions warring on both of their faces at his comment. 

“What?” Victor asks, acting oblivious to what Max was referring to while Helen sighs an exasperated, “Max.”

“Hey, man if there’s something wrong, I can leave so you two can talk.” 

“No.” Helen states, crossing her arms beneath her chest as she’s stares over at Max “You don’t have to leave. You’re my friend. He’s the one that’s been pouting and acting sour all night.” 

Max nods somberly. “Yeah you’re right. I’ll leave then so you two can go back to enjoying the rest of your night since that’s obliviously what you want.” He vehemently accuses, gaitering off before either one could make a retorting comment. Max egressed the party, he could see Floyd calling him over, probably wanting to know what happened, but Max ignored it and continued to walk until he left the premises. 

He sulked as he walked back in the frigid, New York night time air. All that he could think about on the walk back home was how utterly embarrassed he was about the way he acted. Never in his life had he ever acted so petty and childlike. It wasn’t him. 

Nor should he have taken that animosity out on Helen, especially being that she did nothing wrong. She was an adult who was allowed to have friends, _boyfriends_ , anything that she pleases. He knows this. So why did he act that way? The lingering questions mindlessly wandered around his brain while he continued his stroll. He arrived at his apartment building twenty minutes later.

He stopped by Heather’s apartment to pick up Luna before making his way upstairs to the comfort of his own abode. Max placed his daughter gently down onto her bed, pecking a small kiss against her cheek as he throws the thick blanket over her body and tucked her in safely. 

Afterwards, he sat in his living room on the couch, a lukewarm bottle of beer was perched in his hands. He attempted to call Helen to apologize, but just as he expected, the call went straight to voicemail. He knew that he had to fix this, they were friends who worked together, she was one of the most important people in his life (besides Luna of course), he despises whenever he and Helen bantered or whenever she was upset with him. It always made him feel guilty, which in this instance he actually is. 

Maybe he would try again later, she was probably still at the party and probably couldn’t hear her phone ringing over the loud music, he thinks to himself as he chisels down the brewed drink, the taste is bitter on his tongue. 

He’s lounging on the couch, laying prone across the furniture with his feet propped up against the coffee table when the sound of someone knocking at his door captures his attention. Sluggishly rousing to his feet, Max sits the bottle of beer down onto the table before walking towards the door. Not bothering to even question who it was, he pulled the door open to see Helen standing there. 

“Helen.” He breathes softly, feeling genuinely surprised that she was standing here. He assumed that she would still be at the party. 

“We need to talk.” She asserts adamantly, brushing past him and entering inside of his house to her own volition. Max blinks and nods his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, okay.” He closes and locks the door behind her. When he turns around, he sees that Helen has shrugged out of her trench coat and draped it across the back of his couch. She’s standing with her arms crossed and an unamused countenance creasing the features of her face. 

“I want to know why you acted like a jackass tonight.” His eyes lower in shame upon hearing the offensive term she refers to him as but to be fair, her anger was justifiable and he _did_ act like a jackass. 

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Max shrugged his shoulder before sighing deeply. “I don’t know. I-I was upset.” 

“Upset about what?” She pressed, wanting to get to the real reason for his haughty behavior. 

Max chewed on his lower lip in contemplation. He knows that while it may not have been the ideal way he wished to confess his feelings for her, telling her now would give her the understanding of why he acted the way he did tonight. Inhaling a shaky breath he begins to speak, cementing his eyes to the carpeted floors of his apartment. “Because of Victor. They way you two were tonight. You two seemed close in a way that we aren’t and I got jealous. You were so caught up with him and ignoring me and–I just got angry and jealous and I know that it’s not fair that I took it out in either of you.” He truthfully admits, pausing a bit to gauge Helen’s reaction. 

He shyly peers his eyes upward at her. He sees an undefinable expression warring on her face. “You were jealous?” She asks softly, her eyebrows furrowed in an adorable frown. When he nods, she further implores, “Why?” 

He chuckles incredulously, “Because I’m in love with you, Helen. I have been for as long as I can remember. You’ve always been there for me, you’re the person that I think about all day every day. The woman that I am madly in love with. And I thought that you felt the same way about me, but I guess that I was wrong. And it’s okay if you don’t, because either way I hope that we can still be friends because you are important to me and Luna and I’d never not want you to be in our lives just because you don’t feel the same way about me.”

Max lamented, gauging for Helen’s reaction to his confession. She stood there momentarily bemused, her mouth parted open then hastily snapped shut close after a brief second of contemplation. He inwardly worried that him telling her how he felt somehow startled her. He pines an apology. 

“I’m sorry, Helen. I know that what I said was a lot to take in and I meant what I said. It’s okay if the feelings aren’t reciprocated.” He congresses in honesty; albeit it would hurt, eventually he knew that as time progressed he would get over the heartbreak and move on. He’d rather be heartbroken with Helen still as his friend than to have her not in his life at all. She meant too much to him to blunder their friendship over. 

The sound of Helen calling out his name retracts Max from his reverie. Looking up, he sees that she’s standing directly in front of him, staring at him with her beady, brown eyes. “Yes?” 

She doesn’t reply. 

She only takes a few tentative steps closer to him until they’re centimeters apart, he could feel the soft wisps of her breath tickling his face. He sees her eyes coquettishly flicker downward to his lips, then without preamble she leans forward and ever so lightly brushed her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. Max reciprocates her feverish kisses immediately, ravishing in the sweet taste of her lips. When she pulls away, he makes a pleading whimpering sound and chases after her lips. She giggles and pushes lightly at his shoulder. He pries his eyes open to see that she’s smiling at him. 

“I love you too.” She whispers, the heartfelt enamor easily rolls off of her tongue.

It catches him by surprise, he blinks up at her and gapes a soft, “What?” 

“I said that I love you too. I’ve loved you since the day that I met you, Max. Of course I feel the same way about you. You’re the only person that I like and want to be with.”

He feels his heart swell. He couldn’t believe it. She loved him. Helen Sharpe was in love with _him_. “But Victor..”

Helen playfully rolls her eyes and smirks. “Is just a _friend_ , like I told you. A friend who also has a fiancée who he’s been with since Uni and who he loves dearly. There’s nothing going on between us, Max there never was. You’re the only guy that has my attention.” She speaks softly and he feels his heart fluttering immensely at her words. 

All of those irate, reluctant doubts he had foolishly presumed in his mind were false. Helen did love him. He couldn’t help but to smile as her words replay in his mind over and over again _‘I love you.’_

Walking up to her, Max entwines an arm around her waist as he tugged her closer to him, flushing her body up against his. Helen giggles as she wrapped her arms around his heightened neck. Their bodies swayed gently to the side as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Sorry for acting like an asshole earlier.”

Helen guffaws, “I called you a jackass not an asshole. But it’s okay. I forgive you.” She says, lightly threading her fingers through his soft coiffs. 

“I should probably apologize to Vic too huh?” 

Helen nods. “You should. He’s stopping by the hospital tomorrow morning before he leaves. You can tell him then.” 

“Okay.”

”Okay.” She mimicked. They both laugh heartily. “So, we both love each other huh? We should probably do something about that.” Helen inquires, raising an expectant brow up at him. 

It took a brief moment for him to finally comprehend her subtle innuendo. “Helen Sharpe would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” He asks. 

She purses her lips and taps her forefinger against her chin in thought almost as if she was contemplating his proposal. Placating a playful hurt, Max jutted his lip in a frown. She coos at his adorableness. “Oh, you big baby. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend. I’ve only been waiting nearly half a year for you to ask me.” 

“Well you could’ve asked _me_ out, you know.” Max rebuttals, to which Helen gives him a bewildered look. 

“Helen Sharpe doesn’t chase after men. She lets them chase after her.” She quips, her comment is playful and harboring no truth whatsoever. In all honesty, she _could’ve_ asked Max out, but her inward fears of being rejected got the best of her too. Luckily now that they both revealed their true feeling for one another, they could move forward an start their relationship together. 

“Oh, yeah?” Max says, tightening the grip he held around her waist as she lightly swoops her off of her feet and spins her around in the air. 

“Okay! Okay.” Helen relents, squirming a bit in his arms until he finally placed her back firmly on her feet. “You better be lucky I love you otherwise you would’ve gotten some very naughty words shouted at you I despise being lifted in the air.” 

He only smirks in response as he leans forward and pecks a kiss against her lips “I love you too.” He reflects before immediately lifting her off the ground again, ignoring her chiding words of rebuttal, as he carries her into his bedroom and gently eased her down onto the bed. “We should go to sleep, we’ve both got early shifts tomorrow morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella long but hope you guys like it as much as i enjoyed writing this. this pairing has slowly began to become one of my favorite ships to write for. i just love their story and i can’t wait until their relationship is finally explored on the show.


End file.
